


Interlude

by Donesses



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donesses/pseuds/Donesses
Summary: A short intervention before exploring the Schnee mansion.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 30





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lycanHeiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanHeiress/gifts).



> My friend ryn was feeling a bit bummed out by the lack of Ruby interacting with Weiss whilst at the Schnee manor and wrote them a super short scene of Weiss and Ruby interacting before Weiss leave's to go snoop around. I thought I would share it, and hope you enjoy ^_^

Weiss opened and closed her hand several times, staring up the stairs. She clenched her hand, hoping it would stop trembling. She inhaled, looking aside as she felt someone place their hand over hers. Ruby was looking at her, concern in her silver eyes.  
“Are you going to be okay?”  
“I’ll be fine. My father’s bothering the General in the dining room.”  
Ruby squeezed her hand gently, and Weiss unclenched her hand, Ruby’s hand slipping into her own.  
“You don’t have to do this alone if you don’t want to.” Weiss looked away, her eyes trailing up the white steps, the light of the shattered moon filtering through the window. She took a breath, slipping her hand from Ruby’s and climbing the steps.  
“This is something I have to do on my own.” She said. She looked back, smiling down at Ruby, her finger tingling from where Ruby had held it. “But thank you, bff.”  
She turned away with a smirk, the look on Ruby’s face etched in her mind.


End file.
